Rainy Days
by Sapphireluva
Summary: Yami and Yugi share a rainy day. For Black Egyptian Dragon's contest.


**A Rainy day**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, nor LoveLess. This is for B.E.D's contest Mars-Bar, no matter what you say, IT'S A SUGAR FORSAKEN _**WATCH!!!**_

Also the word, 'smike' belongs to Black Egyptian Dragon...and me I think...But for sure Black Egyptian Dragon. Do not use it without asking for her permission first!! X(

HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi

Yami loved the rain. It hardly ever rained in Egypt, so the rain in Domino was very refreshing. One thing that Yam noticed about the rain was its interesting effect it had on people. For example: Seto became quite sleepy on rainy days, Bakura did not act like a psycho bunny trying to take over the universe, Malik wrote poetry and watched sappy, fluffy, romacey, soap operas and novellas, and it also had a veeeeeeeeerry interesting effect in one person in particular.

LMNOPLMNOPLMNOPLMNOP

Lets start from the beginning, shall we? It was a slow and normal day at the Kame Game Shop, but due to the rain not many customers had stopped by. Yami Mouto was just sitting on the stool reading Pharaoh's Monthly Love Fest Magazine, waiting for his Aibou, Yugi Mouto, to return from 'Hikaris' Day Out.'

'Hm...Yugi should've been back by now. How long does it take to go shopping on a rainy day?' He thought setting the magazine down.

He took a glance at the LoveLess neko clock to his right and sighed. He looked at his WATCH to check the time. They both had 6:27pm. On 'Hikaris' Day Out' Yugi never stayed out later than six thirty, and if he did he always called. This was a first and Yami began to get worried. He left his position behind the counter and went to the door and flipped the sign that had 'Open' to 'Closed' and looked out the window. When he didn't see anyone outside except for a rat, the big piece of Egyptian hunk went to raided the freezer.

Yugi came in the shop with an umbrella in one hand, and a bunch of bags in the other. Due to the weather him, Ryou, Marik, (the good one) Joey, and Duke had to cut their shopping spree short and say inside a restaurant until the rain calmed down a bit. Yugi rushed upstairs, thinking that Yami would be asleep, and reassure his lover of his return.

"Yami. I'm sooo sorry that I'm late. We went shopping-scratch that. We went to the mall and then we went to go eat and 'cus the weather was so bad we had to stay there a bit longer than intended. And then we got to talking and we lost track of time!" Yugi said setting the bags in the closet . When he was finished talking he looked at his surroundings and realized that Yami was not there. (Gasp!) The small teen then left their room and searched the house. He was about to go into the kitchen when he noticed a rather new clock sitting on the counter. He was completely fixated on that clock, watching the tail swish back and forth, and the ears moving in a twitching motion.

"Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock." Yugi said as if in a trance, not aware of the weather getting more and more bleak by the tick-tock. Soon he had forgotten all about Yami and was focusing on the LoveLess neko clock.

'Ugh. That's the last time I eat half a gallon of rocky road ice cream.' Yami thought coming out of the kitchen and in walking into the Game shop. However he stopped when a certain tri-colored headed boy caught his attention. He looked at Yugi but the small one did not notice the older man behind him, that or he just ignored him.

'What's got him so focused?' He thought. He glanced over Yugi's shoulder to see the new LoveLess neko clock doing its job and just tick-tocking away. He held his breath not daring to breathe as he heard the sound of Yugi mimicking the clock. Yami pulled back and smiled, shaking his head. It was then that he finally realized that Yugi was home.

"Yugi! Welcome home my Aibou!" Yami said wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Ah! Oh, Yami! You scared me! I didn't find you in our room so I looked all over the house for you. When I didn't find you I thought that you left to find me or something!" Yugi said turning to face the man he loved.

"I was in the kitchen." Yami replied smiling and kissing Yugi.

"Yum, rocky road. My favorite." He said smiking.

"I know. Yugi," Yami started petting Yugi's hair. " your hair is damp. Let's go take a shower before you get sick." he picked Yugi up bridal style before heading to the bathroom.

"After that I'll give you some of that Tylenol." He continued.

"And then we shall cuddle! Right Yami-kins?" Yugi said smiling back up at him.

"Right. You know, you aren't squirming around like usual when I carry you somewhere. And 'Yami-kins'? What's that?" Yami asked when they got to the bathroom, and he turned on the shower.

"I feel like being Chiple Moco Verde today!" He replied undressing.

"Okay, but you have to stop watching those novellas with Malik." Yami said and they both got in.

When they got out they both got dressed and took a Tylenol, and then cuddled in their bed and listened to music while watching the rain.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"We need more rainy days." Yami said pulling Yugi closer to him.

"Yeah, we do." Yugi said before kissing his lover.

* * *

TaaaaaaaDaaaaaa! Rainy weather here, I totally redid this story like, three times. Too many little ideas...R&R And you'll get a...a good fuzy feeling for helping someone out. Oh and chiple moco verde is what My mom calls me, MY NAME!!! 


End file.
